


Make Sure Your Boyfriend isn’t Possessed Before You Greet Him

by Nocturna8896



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, No happy endings, not a comedy, this is probably really cliche, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux just showed up and something is wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sure Your Boyfriend isn’t Possessed Before You Greet Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghetti13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti13/gifts).



There he was, just like Vriska had said... “Sollux!” Yelled out the girl, she was so happy to see him, her matesprit. The boy staggered and walked slowly, his posture was different; something was wrong and she could tell. Then his eyes were visible, he wasn’t wearing his glasses... they were in his hand... There were sparks around him, blue and red.  
What had Vriska done.... “SOLLUX!” She yelled out more frantically than ever. She then ran from the window of her hive to the stairs and almost tripped down three of them, she ran outside and down the path. The girl Aradia ran towards her love, her expression happy to see him, but worried and afraid. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? Sollux...” It was the last word she said before she noticed Vriska’s Scorpio sign on his forehead. Aradia started to turn, but he was to fast... Vriska was to fast. All of the sudden the sparks were together they were forming, and the beam hit her, going straight through her stomach. Thats when the Scorpio sign vanished.   
“Sollux.........” Aradia’s eyes rolled back in her head, she was gone.   
The boy fell to his knees, his head hung and he fell over. When he was able to lift himself off the ground he saw what he had feared most. For the first time since he was a grub he cried and his honey yellow tears were soaked up by Aradia’s black shirt. Sollux held her for so long, when he let go he had taken her to her room and put her in her Recuperacoon. Aradia looked like she was sleeping when he left. He didn’t look back... he couldn’t look back.


End file.
